


骚货

by gwenthemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 双性嘎，size queen嘎除了车没别的





	骚货

白敬亭被王嘉尔半夜叫到健身房的时候，还没反应过来这是个什么情况。

“不是，你白天不是刚工作完吗，怎么还有精力举铁啊？”

“哎呀你平时这么忙根本约不到，好久没见你了嘛，你不想我吗！我的白？”

王嘉尔在电话那头嗲声嗲气地叫他“我的白”，理直气壮地颠倒黑白——明明每次来北京都是他忙到见不着人影，反倒怪起白敬亭无情无义了；他都可以想象对方说这话时无辜瞪圆的大眼睛，活像他给他发的那个emoji，仿佛全世界都在欺负他。

白敬亭没再反驳，如约到了他常去的那个高级会所的健身房。

王嘉尔先到了。他又瘦了，看上去比上次见到时还要娇小，上身穿着一件运动夹克，下摆长得稍稍盖住屁股。他好像已经锻炼了一会儿了，白净的小脸红扑扑地冒着汗，嘴唇艳红，看到白敬亭时绽开一个熟悉的甜蜜的笑容。

还没动起来呢，白敬亭已经暗暗感到心跳加速。

没聊两句，就聊到了白敬亭最近发的健身照，王嘉尔嬉笑着往他怀里窜，半心半意地扯着他的外套袖子，嘴里说着“来，看看，是真的吗！不是P的吗？我不信我不信！来来来！”

白敬亭往后躲着，一手扶着他的腰，在心里想：好香。

“来什么来，你怎么不脱！”他开玩笑地怼他。

王嘉尔停下了动作，一脸纯真地抬眼看他，“脱就脱。”说着就拉开了夹克衫的拉链，露出了圆润白皙的肩头。

白敬亭心里一个咯噔，暗叫不好。

可惜为时已晚，王嘉尔已经将外套甩到一边，露出里面贴身的黑色背心，白敬亭无法自制地发现他虽然脸颊肉少了，但胸部倒是比之前还鼓，在细腰的衬托下显得很大，勾勒出夺目的弧线。

他及时收回目光，往上回到王嘉尔的脸，发现他正咬着下唇，大眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他，“让我看一下嘛。”他柔软而不容拒绝地撒娇。

白敬亭赶紧掩饰地翻了个白眼，利落地脱掉了外套，露出与他的面孔很不一致的二头肌。

“哎哟喂！”王嘉尔发出吃惊的笑声，同时飞快地上了手——他人小手也不大，两只手堪堪能圈住白敬亭的胳膊，后者下意识地用了力，鼓起的肌肉让他双手的指尖一时又无法触碰到了。

这个小动作明显取悦到了王嘉尔，他再次发出了标志性的尖细的笑声，“是真的诶！”他用伸手去摸白敬亭的胸肌，“这里呢——”

“还能是假的吗？”白敬亭及时捏住了他的手，低头看他又长又密的睫毛微不可察地颤抖了一下，“别摸了，没你的大。”

他咯咯笑了几声，试图挣开手，却没有成功。

有些意外地抬眼看了看他的神色后，王嘉尔脸红了。

白敬亭满意地勾起嘴角，又多握了他的手几秒钟，才将他放开。

这种扳回一局的愉悦并没有持续多久，白敬亭刚在高位下拉器上坐下拉了没两下，王嘉尔就突然跨立到他面前，说他姿势不对，要替他纠正。

“那你站我后——”面才好帮我纠正啊。

话说到一半说不下去了，因为白敬亭一抬头，就看到王嘉尔的胯部直直冲着他的脸；王嘉尔穿了一条弹力紧身的黑色运动裤，分开腿站立的姿势让他可以看出他两腿间阴部的形状，肉肉鼓鼓的看起来很柔软，中间的部位被勒得凹进去一条缝，清楚得根本不留任何想象的空间。

他没穿内裤。

白敬亭下意识吸了一口气，鼻尖传来一阵淡淡的潮湿腥甜的气味。

下一件他知道的事，就是王嘉尔双腿大开地跨坐在他大腿上，一手撑在他胸口，一手往下胡乱地摸着他的裆部，而他双手抓满了漂亮男人肥美的屁股，本能地往上顶。

王嘉尔的睫毛像惊慌的蝴蝶般扑扇，额角已经在往下流汗，他娇喘不止，沙哑着嗓音惊叹，“真的好大——”

白敬亭瞬间就觉得自己特别傻逼。

“我说怎么突然来找我，对我这么热情呢。”他又是气又是好笑，同时带着难以抑制的兴奋，“又上网冲浪了？嗯？骚得半夜睡不着觉要给我下个圈套？”

嘴上说着还不解气，白敬亭猛地扯下王嘉尔的裤子，让那两个羊脂般滑腻的圆球弹动着暴露在空气里，然后抬手啪啪扇了几下。

这两下使力的掌掴扇得王嘉尔浑身发抖，喉咙里发出可怜兮兮的呜咽。

“你少给我装可怜，你不就喜欢这样吗，骚货。”白敬亭一手继续揉捏着王嘉尔的臀肉，一手往前摸到他鼓胀的阴部，果然一片濡湿。

他两只手指伸进那条凹陷的缝隙内隔着裤子往上抠，让粗糙的布料摩擦着男孩全身上下最娇嫩的肉，着迷地注视着王嘉尔精致的眉毛塌下来，大眼睛泛起雾气，眼眶都一下子红了。

“喜欢…嗯嗯…嘉嘉不…不是骚货…呜…”小骚货被他抠得泪眼汪汪，胯部不受控般地一耸一耸，嘴上还不忘撒娇，“小白哥…..”

一声哥尾音拖长，叫得委屈又缠绵，听得白敬亭愈发上火。

“还嘴硬。”他忿忿道，停下动作，双手掐住王嘉尔的细腰用力上提，“起来。”

裤子被彻底地脱去，王嘉尔晕头转向地白敬亭整个抱起来，然后放到了一边的腿内收器械上坐好。

哒哒哒三声，他光裸的腿被两边的挡板撑开到了最大限度，白敬亭又俯身将砝码加到最大，让他再怎么用力也无法并拢双腿，只能暴露出自己最私密的部位。

“哥哥？…”他双眼朦胧地看着跪到他双腿间的白敬亭，呼吸在期待中变得急促。

“嘘…”

果然男孩连这地方生得也很漂亮，比起未经人事的淡粉色，是烂熟又滋润的红色，跟他的嘴唇一般艳情，让白敬亭有些吃味。

见他只是看却不动作，王嘉尔似是害羞似是难耐，喘着气往下摸，修长的手指像是要盖住那块蜜地，又像是在撩拨自己敏感的花瓣，揉弄间撑开一条缝，让白敬亭看里面黏腻香甜的花蜜从中间流出来。

白敬亭头脑一热，拉开他的手，凑上前将男孩饱满的阴部整个含进嘴里一阵热烈的舔吮，刺激得王嘉尔仰起头，发出一阵急促而快乐的淫叫，他本能地想要夹紧腿，但被挡板阻止，只能徒劳地抽动着大腿根部的肌肉。

又遂了这小婊子的愿了。

在白敬亭嘴里吹了一发后，王嘉尔整个人已经像是从水里捞出来似的；他歪着脑袋靠在一边的肩上，气喘吁吁地望着白敬亭舔嘴唇。

“哥哥…嘉嘉也要，呜…也要吃…”

“还想着呢？”白敬亭抹了抹嘴，嗓音暗哑。他站起身，看着王嘉尔迷朦的大眼睛追随着盯住他鼓起一个大包的裆部，被这发骚的小色鬼逗得又是好笑又是鸡儿痛。白敬亭故意在他面前慢慢拉下裤子，掏出自己那根硬挺的大家伙缓缓撸了两下，

王嘉尔眼角又红了，不自觉地伸出粉色的舌头，喉咙里呜呜作响。

白敬亭往前走了一步，不出所料地看到王嘉尔的小脑袋往前凑，红唇像吸盘一样含住了他紫红色的龟头，闭上眼睛仿佛在品味什么人间珍馐。

白敬亭低喘一声，又故意往后退了一点，抽出了他的嘴。

王嘉尔鼻腔里发出焦急的声音，双手扶着他的胯部不想让他离开。

真的…太骚了。

“嘉嘉是要是上面吃还是下面吃？”

这个问题可把王嘉尔难住了，他无助地抬眼看了看白敬亭，后者冲他挑了挑眉毛。男孩又垂下眼入迷地看着那根筋络遍布的凶器，舔了舔嘴唇，又扭了扭屁股。

“下面，下面想先吃…”他终于做出了决定，屁股扭得越来越厉害，“这里好饿…唔…”

“听你的。”

白敬亭将软绵绵的男孩抱起来放倒到一边的腿弯举器械上平躺着，自己跨立在他被举起的双腿间，阴茎的顶端抵住王嘉尔微微张开的穴口磨蹭，他粗壮的尺寸和男孩娇小的花穴形成鲜明对比，色情无比。

白敬亭还想逗他，但这发骚的小淫妇已经受不了了，满面绯红地啜泣，“求、求求你了哥哥…呜呜…嘉嘉想吃哥哥的大鸡鸡…等了好，好久了…下面要痒死了…呜…求求你…”边说着，艳红的穴口甚至主动开始嘬吸白敬亭老二的头部。

“艹。”

真情实感地骂出声的同时，白敬亭猛地顶胯，一杆入洞，瞬间撑满了王嘉尔窄小的穴道，顶到了最深处。

王嘉尔劲瘦的腰像一座桥一般拱起，虚弱的尖叫卡在喉咙里，就这么在白敬亭眼前射了出来，同时达到的阴道高潮的汁液大多数被堵在里面，在白敬亭往外抽时淅淅沥沥地流出来。

白敬亭视野泛红，没有给他一刻喘息的机会——他知道这小骚货也不需要——又重重地撞了回去，遂开始了大开大合的抽插。

“感觉怎么样？够不够大？”白敬亭俯身啃咬王嘉尔充血红肿的乳头，含含糊糊地问了好几遍，王嘉尔才聚集了足够的神志回应。

“大…啊啊…好大…”他被激烈的顶弄撞得来回晃，呻吟都变得破碎，“好舒服…嗯啊…呀…哥哥…进去到好里面…呜…”

白敬亭很快找到了他的G点——这太容易了，王嘉尔身体反应超大，只是擦过那个点，他就会浑身泛红发抖，发出带着哭腔的呻吟。白敬亭对着那个角度一顿猛操，很快又让身下的人翻着白眼攀上了高潮。这次王嘉尔的高潮格外漫长，白敬亭快速又不停地抽出顶入，每一次都刺激得他花穴里喷出一大股淫液，持续了十几波，直把王嘉尔撞到崩溃。

“不行…啊啊啊…呜…要，要死了…”王嘉尔口齿不清地哭喘，下身停不下来地耸动潮吹，“真的不...嗯呜…”

过于激烈绵长的绝顶让他满脸汗水和眼泪，吞咽不下的口水顺着器械的皮面低落到地上， 白敬亭甚至有那么一瞬担心他会脱水。

终于决定让他喘口气，白敬亭停下来，彻底抽出老二，看到王嘉尔双眼失焦地躺着，胯部仍失控地痉挛抽动，竖起的双腿无助地夹紧又松开，失去了堵塞的穴道喷溅出最后几股细小的水液。

一个被艹翻了的小婊子，小骚货。

 

“还要吗？”白敬亭痴迷地看着眼前这幕，一只手撸动着自己仍然坚硬的老二。这并不真的是个问题。

小骚货眯起眼睛，无意识地发出颤抖的呜咽声，一只手往下抚摸自己一片狼藉的花穴，仿佛想要安抚那个被狠狠蹂躏后还在不停跳动的部位。

“要～”

END


End file.
